


A Question of Need

by Aaronlisa



Category: Dollhouse
Genre: Gen, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 22:22:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10773678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aaronlisa/pseuds/Aaronlisa
Summary: Alpha and Adelle have an encounter.  (Set during Season One.)





	A Question of Need

"You and I know the truth, don't we Adelle?" 

She shivers as Alpha whispers into her ear. The fact that Alpha has either uncovered her secret or thinks that he has terrifies her. Either way, whatever knowledge that he has can be shaped into yet another weapon against her. Still she won't give him any sort of satisfaction. 

"You don't know anything," Adelle coldly tells him. 

"Oh, but I do," Alpha whispers. 

His insidious whispers have their desired affect when she jerks away from him. It doesn't matter whether or not he speaks the truth. What maters is that he has unsettled her. 

"I know who Echo really is, just like I know that your little pet Dominic wants to destroy her. He wants to bury her," Alpha tells her. 

"What do you want?" Adelle asks. 

Alpha laughs at her. "You know exactly what I want." 

"You can't have her," Adelle tells him. 

"Even if having her will prevent the worse from happening her." 

"Yes," Adelle flatly states. 

She doubts that Alpha will keep Echo safe, that he even wants to keep her safe. 

"You care that much for her?" Alpha asks. 

Adelle won't give him an answer because no matter what she says it will damn her. And she doesn't want to admit that she's aware of Echo's anomalies. 

"There will come a time when you're going to need me Adelle," Alpha promises her. 

"Perhaps," Adelle admits. "But that time is not now Alpha. I suggest that you leave before Mr. Dominic becomes aware of your presence. I believe he despises you more than he does Echo." 

She lets Alpha walk away. The encounter won't be recorded anywhere because he's right, she might need him in the future. And the last thing she needs is for Dominic to go off on another wild goose chase. 

((END))


End file.
